


172 - Lonesome

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [67]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada is genuine but also so very manipulative, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Graphic Description, Implied Leon/Chris at the very beginning, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Leon is desperate to have someone guide him, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Human, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starvation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: In a house nowhere important there hides a monster, desperate for contact but also fearful of what will happen if someone comes across him. What he hasn't yet learned is that he is not the only monster in the world.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Luis Sera, Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s)
Series: Dare to Write challenge [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/524521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	172 - Lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for cry for supporting me with this stupid thing (can anyone believe how I was gonna write a succubi/incubi fic without any actual sex..... yeah me neither) This literally wouldn't have been done without you, love <3
> 
> As for how succubi/incubi work in this fic: Succubi = subs in bed. Incubi = doms in bed. Gender absolutely irrelevant.  
> Writing almost-but-not-really-human biology is damn hard, you know, and I wonder how all of the subtle things I put in here will come across to people reading. But I guess I'll just say that, hunger trumps thinking lol and uhhh for like 90% of this fic Leon is not in his right mind. Not one bit. Ada, however, is. Heh. 
> 
> Also, I am. Very sorry to poor Luis. You deserved better, man. I'll try better in the next fic you're in, promise o/
> 
> If there are warnings you think are missing please please let me know.

It was a mistake, one that he should have known to avoid. The man above him is young and virile, so full of life and energy that it twists Leon's head and takes away any coherent thought he might have. When they'd bumped into each other he'd been caught by the strong body and the handsome face, but it was the kind brown eyes that made every bit of sense leave him. He could only think of getting those hands on him, tasting that skin with his tongue - and his desire was so clearly reciprocated.

And now his legs are wrapped tight around the other man's waist, and their mouths barely part as their bodies move together. The air is filled with moans and breathy gasps, pleas for  _ more _ , the wet sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Pleasure is taken and given and taken again, in a cycle that neither person wants to end.

It's a mistake.

The bare back underneath Leon's hands is soft, and his nails are hard, and he doesn't care if he draws blood as he gets lost in ecstacy. He breathes in his partner's air, drinks greedily of the life offered to him so freely. The pleasure is twofold that way, and he pulls the other man down in an attempt to somehow get closer, get  _ more _ . The physical pleasure is dizzying, and he can't remember the last time he had a meal this delicious - it's too good, and he can't think, can't stop himself. He feels how his partner's nearing the edge, and he pushes his hips down to meet the next thrust, devouring the moan that causes.

His partner's orgasm is the finishing touch, and Leon loses sense of space and time as he drinks. For the first time in weeks, or maybe months, he feeds without holding back, wouldn't even be able to hold back if he tried. The burst of life is so large, so tempting, so absolutely  _ delicious _ , and Leon drinks until he, for the first time ever, feels  _ full _ .

When he comes back to himself, the disgusting aftermath of sex is the first feeling that hits him. He came, at some point, and the wet mess is slowly drying on his stomach - just as the wetness inside of him, and Leon is almost thankful for the cock still inside of him at least keeping it in place so he doesn't need to feel it on his skin as well. But his partner is heavy on top of him, and while the weight actually doesn't bother Leon one bit he thinks it's pretty rude to just fall asleep like that.

"Hey," he mutters, shoving lightly at the other man's chest to wake him up. "Wake up, big guy. I would really like to use the shower, and I think you should too. You can sleep afterwards."

But the man doesn't answer, doesn't stir. Leon shoves harder. Nothing happens, and a dark feeling creeps into his chest.

He couldn't- it can't be-

His voice is shaking, though he tries to control it. "Hey! Wake up already. Please- please wake up."

Nothing.

Leon's breathing hard, he realizes, though how he can do that when his chest is  _ so very tight _ is a question for another day. He shoves the man aside, barely even noticing as his cock slips out of him, and as he turns his head his worst fears are proven true. The man's brown eyes meet him, but they're staring emptily into nothingness. He can't see his chest rise, can't hear any breaths being taken. Beneath his hand he thinks he can feel the warmth disappear.

He runs. 

Terror clouds his mind and the next thing he knows he's leaning against a wall, wheezing as he fights for air. The surroundings are unknown, and he wonders for one idle moment where the hell he is, but then he decides it doesn't matter. It's not enough. He needs to continue, has to get away, has to  _ run. _

As though he will ever be able to run far enough to escape the crime he committed, a poisonous voice whispers. He ignores it, and runs.

Time passes. He moves by foot, hops on passing trains and jumps off before anyone notices him, sleeps in whatever shadowy crevices he finds when exhaustion threatens to catch up to him and his mind becomes too much of a burden to deal with. The clothes he wears turn dirty and tattered, but as long as there aren't any noticeable holes he doesn't care. Anything to avoid getting close to even a single human again.

But in the end he can't stay away, not completely. And even as he hides in the old abandoned building, he knows it's a mistake - one that he can't make himself avoid. The voices drift up to him where he stays in the attic, unable to close the small window, and he aches with the need to go down and join them, to be social, to be part of life again. But he knows now what might happen if he does, and he doesn't know what he'll ever do if he loses control again.

So he stays put, hugging himself tight whenever the craving to be touched is making him want to cry. Sometimes, when he feels phantom fingers comb his hair and stroke his cheek, he lets himself sit next to the window and actually look down at the people passing by. 

Time passes, days turn into nights and back again outside his silent abode. From time to time Leon sleeps, slipping into the blissful dark where the world doesn't haunt him, and other times he spends hours moving about in the building - running up and down the stairs, doing pushups and squats and all other exercises that used to be part of his training regime. All to escape the memories and urges, the voices whispering in his ears, the fingers stroking his skin. When he pushes himself as hard as he can everything else goes away, and he can pretend he's at peace for just a little while.

The hunger is a steady companion now, at his side at all times, but even though it makes him dizzy at times he firmly ignores it. He knows what it would take to satisfy him, and the thought makes bile rise at the back of his throat. One day the hunger will make him too weak, and he will finally face judgment for what he's done. It's only cowardice that keeps him from searching it out already - another strike against him, surely. 

He continues to work out, continues to listen to the people down below him, continues to try and empty his head and heart.

It's not an existence that can continue unhindered for however long, and if he'd allowed himself to think Leon would have known that.

He's on the second floor when he hears someone try the front door, and in an instant his ears are filled with cacophonous ringing. It's not the first time someone has come to the building - teens like it, talk about it being haunted as they sneak around in the dark - but it is the first time it happens before night has fallen, and Leon's not prepared. It's just a short distance to the hidden attic staircase, and he knows by heart what floors creak and so easily jumps over them all, but opening and getting the stairs down takes far too long, and he listens for any new sounds while frantically begging under his breath. The front door's locked; all the kids come through the broken window at the back, and Leon prays the person at the door isn't the one with the key.

Nothing happens, and he climbs up and into his safe space, closing the entrance behind him. As he scoots tight against one of the short beams, drawing his legs up to his chest, he realizes he can't hear anything. The ringing in his ears is deafening, drowning out any sounds that could tell him what's going on beneath him. It doesn't help to press his hands over his ears, of course, but he tries anyway. His racing pulse, the proof of his frantically beating heart, doesn't make it easier, and he simply hides his face in his knees when he discovers how his hands tremble. If he tries hard enough maybe he can pretend he doesn't feel how his whole body trembles.

But he's close enough that when someone pulls down the staircase he  _ feels it _ , and it feels like being punched. With shaking hands he throws himself backwards, tries to push himself into the roof itself - if he could move his eyes from the growing opening he would've searched for some shadowy place he could hide. The staircase lowers fully, and he hears the soft  _ thunk _ like a stone being dropped in his stomach.  _ Now _ the ringing retreats and he can hear again.

It was a mistake to stay so close, he  _ knew _ it. He should've gone somewhere far from where people lived, should have isolated himself fully somewhere he couldn't hurt anyone. 

He sees the tip of someone's head, and he swallows a sob. He should move, should throw himself out the window, should run away - but he can't make himself move. There hasn't been a person so close for  _ so long _ , and his whole being screams with need, his body aches from how he forces himself to stay still. He wants companionship, he wants someone to touch him, he wants to  _ feed _ , so dizzyingly, deliriously much.

"P-please," he manages to say when he sees the woman coming through. It's easier to stay still if he hugs himself, so he does, until it's on the edge of painful. "Please, stay away. I'm- I'm dangerous."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The woman tilts her head, and Leon wants to scream at how casual she is, that she needs to go away  _ now _ , before he loses control.  _ He doesn't want to hurt her _ . "Aren't you a pretty little thing. I could sense you from halfway across the town - if you're hiding, you should do a better job of concealing your presence."

She steps closer, carelessly, and Leon whines high at the back of his throat, pushing himself to the side in a desperate attempt to get away, because she doesn't  _ understand. _ "Don't come closer!"

His whole body shakes from how he forces himself to stay away, and he wants to cry, because he is  _ so _ hungry, so absolutely starved for human contact that he can't  _ think _ . All he knows is that if the woman comes too close he won't be able to stop himself. And apparently she is starting to understand the severity of the situation, because she stops and crosses her arms as she studies him.

"You aren't even aware of how hard you're signaling, are you? You're too full of hunger. Too starved to think. Poor boy."

But then she continues, and Leon moans as she crouches in front of him.  _ So close. _ When she reaches out and cups his cheek he closes his eyes with a whine.

"Wh-who are you?" he asks, forcing his eyes open again. 

The woman only smiles and turns her head towards the staircase, her voice making Leon shiver as she orders, "Luis, come here."

What small amount of sense still remaining in Leon's head screams in alarm as a man climbs up and comes towards them. But when he turns towards the woman she puts her finger over his mouth and shushes him.

"Isn't it a relief that I brought someone with me? He's replaceable, so you can feed as much as you want."

Luis pushes away his hair, his eyes flashing quickly as he walks towards them, kneeling next to the woman without a word, and Leon feels his mouth dry up. He feels phantom fingers on his skin, and his chest tingles as he breathes in the bright life force. The man has long, elegant hands, and Leon aches to feel them on him.

The woman chuckles quickly and pats his cheek. "Your enthusiasm is infectious, little one. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're taken good care of."

Turning to Luis she lets her smile drop, and her tone makes shivers go down Leon's back. "Hold him down and fuck him. Give  _ everything _ you have."

The words barely register in Leon's head before the man moves, pulling at his legs until Leon lies on his back. There's something wrong, something pushing at his mind, but those half-formed concerns disappear when Luis tears apart his - admittedly pretty tattered - pants and turns him around on his stomach.

"Don't go in immediately," the woman says, and Leon's thighs burn where the man's hands rest. "It's been a long time for him, so prepare him first. I don't want to hurt him, after all. Use your tongue," she adds after a thoughtful pause, and Leon moans as the hands' grips turn tighter.

Then he chokes as he feels something push at his entrance, something warm and wet. His legs are pushed further apart, and then the pressure pushes  _ into _ him, and Leon could cry from how good it feels. He's being touched, he's being pushed down while someone touches him, while someone's  _ finally _ ,  _ after so long _ , fucking him.

He doesn't notice the woman moving until he feels a finger under his chin, pushing lightly, and he looks up into her smiling face. "It must have been torture, starving yourself for so long. What could have caused it, I wonder? You're such a strong, good boy, I can feel it so clearly just from being near you. And such deep hunger - I wonder, might you have gone too far?"

The words hit like a knife, and Leon only notices how he's tensing when the woman frowns. "Now, that's not an expression I like to see." She strokes his forehead softly, before moving her fingers gently up through the strands and without warning grabbing his hair and pulling sharply. Leon keens, feeling his body become jelly as his every sense focuses on her. "Much better. You need someone to discipline you, I can tell. Someone to keep you in line. Someone to soothe your fears."

Leon feels the man behind him change position, before pushing in even further with both tongue and a wettened finger, and he shivers hard.

The woman looks down at him and wets her lips. Leon closes his eyes with a shaky moan when her grip turns harsher, and he doesn't fight the pressure as she pushes him down. When his cheek is pressed against soft skin he opens his eyes again, however, and absently he realizes he's held between her spread legs, and it's her inner thigh that he's feeling. But most of his focus is taken by the view right in front of him. The woman had removed her underwear while he was lost in the sensations of finally being touched again, as well as pulled her dress aside to provide full access.

Leon can see how her short pubic hairs are drenched from how wet she is, and his mouth waters automatically in response. Without further prompting he moves his head forward, until his nose is touching skin and he can easily stick his tongue out and taste something slightly salty, but otherwise tasteless. There's a sigh from above him, and Leon pushes tighter against the woman, pressing his tongue against her clit before sucking hard, a shiver of satisfaction running through him when her hand tightens even more in his hair.

"That's a good boy," she says, a note of strain in her voice. 

Behind him Luis adds a second finger, and Leon breathes out shakily before diving in again. Both of the woman's hands are buried in his hair, and as he licks and sucks he feels her thighs tightening around his head.

" _ Good _ boy," she moans, and the approval makes Leon's stomach heat up. "Give me more. Use your fingers, now," she demands, and he gladly obeys, sucking hard at her clit while his fingers slide between her folds. She's wet, so very wet and open, and two of his fingers slide in with no problem. The moan from above tells him the woman approves, and he moves his hand, changes speed, trying to find the technique that pleases her the most. When she clenches around him, making a choked moan as her grip threatens to rip out chunks of his hair, he knows he's found it.

The total focus he directs towards pleasuring the woman, the pleasure  _ he _ gets at feeling her hands directing his head as she wants, makes Leon somehow manage to forget the man opening him up. His mouth and chin and hand are drenched, his whole arm is getting tired, but he feels heady and disconnected from anything that doesn't feel good. For so long he's been without human company, without anyone touching him, without anyone he can touch, and hard as he tries he just can't remember  _ why _ he would do that to himself. How could he ever deprive himself of something that feels so good?

"Luis. It's okay, you can go ahead and fuck him now. He's earned it."

Leon whines as he's so abruptly, so cruelly  _ empty _ , but the impulse to look behind him and demand to be touched again is wiped away by the woman pushing him tighter against her instead. It feels so good to be dominated so utterly, makes his whole being shiver in pleasure, and he forgets he ever tried to pull away.

"We don't have lube," the woman says and strokes one of his cheeks, and though Leon is too busy pleasuring her to look up he thinks he can hear some remorse in her voice, "so it might sting. But I'm certain you can handle it. You will have to, either way."

The pressure at his achingly empty hole pulls his attention from trying to understand what she means, and the hands grabbing his hips makes him forget she even said something. He knows what's happening, and he could cry from how badly he wants it, how badly his body craves it. He's been so lonely, so empty, for so unbearably long. When the cock pushes into him all thoughts fly out of his head, and he can only cling to the woman, his mouth hanging open as he gasps and tries to not be completely overwhelmed by the pleasure running through him. 

Inch by inch he's being filled, without pause, deliciously mercilessly - and it hurts, as the woman had warned. All preparation he'd received had been with saliva, and that is no substitution for lube. But the pain means nothing, only heightens the pleasure, making the combination truly unbearable, and Leon belatedly realizes he's crying when the woman wipes away a tear from his cheek. He would say something, but he can't focus on words, can't close his mouth or swallow, can't do anything but moan mindlessly.

It's never been like this before, none of the times Leon's had sex. He's always been in control of himself - more or less, at least - and he has always been in control of his own pleasure. But this is different. He's helpless in the grips of those holding him, helpless as wave after wave of pleasure crashing into him, helpless to do anything but shake in their hands and moan and wordlessly beg for more.

He feels the hands on his hips tighten, short nails digging into his flesh, and he could cry from how good the ache feels. He  _ is _ crying, he remembers, but then even that small thought disappears as the man slams that last bit into him, bottoming out with his hips pressed tight against Leon's ass. And Leon can't stop the strangled scream, doesn't know if it's caused by pain or pleasure or both.

"Oh yes," the woman says, or moans, or laughs, and Leon can't breathe as she pushes his face against her crotch. There are no thoughts in his head, but his body knows what to do, and he obediently opens his mouth and licks at her clit, pushes his fingers into her once more, making her moan for real. "I knew you would like this. There is nothing your kind craves more than being taken and used, after all. It's what you were made for. I don't know how you went so long without crawling after any passing human, begging them to let you suck them off, begging them to push you down and fuck you like the desperate little slut you are."

Behind him Luis pulls out, then slams back in, setting a brutal pace, and once again Leon is so overwhelmed by the pleasurable pain that he freezes up. He doesn't notice, can't summon the mental presence necessary to feel the drool running down his chin. It's all he can do to  _ hold on _ .

But the woman doesn't need him at his full capacity, it seems, because she just reaches down and grabs his hand, holds it still so she can grind down on his fingers. Her nails bite into the soft flesh of his wrist, and he moans again at the combined pain-pleasure she and the man gives him. The force with which Luis fucks him moves him forward, pushes his face repeatedly into the woman's pubes, but he can't make himself care about the difficulty in breathing. He has trouble breathing even when his airways are unobstructed - especially when every slam of Luis' cock makes all air escape him.

He's lost in the pleasure, feeling how his hunger is  _ so close  _ to being satisfied, but the clenching around his fingers brings back some semblance of mind, and he glances up to see the woman tossing her head back as she rides out her orgasm with a low moan.

He can feel something soft brush his back, and a look behind shows him that Luis is leaning over him, his hair falling onto Leon's skin, breathing hard as he pounds into Leon's body. His life is so bright, so clear and captivating, growing all the stronger as he comes closer to release, and Leon wants it  _ so bad _ .

A hand strokes his hair, and Leon turns back to see the woman smiling down at him. "You did good," she says, and her grip is so soft as her thumb caresses the back of his hand. "I'm so glad to have found you, little one. I'll give you all that you want, don't you worry. You're hungry, aren't you?"

Leon closes his eyes with a whine, because he is  _ so _ hungry, and he can still see the bright life force behind him, so close and so ready.

The woman chuckles softly and gently wipes his cheek. "Luis, turn him around, then kiss him until you come. Do it as though your life depends on it."

The chuckle makes a tendril of unease enter Leon's heart, but before he can decipher why Luis pulls out, and Leon cries out from the horrible feeling of so suddenly being so  _ empty. _ He has no time to actually come to terms with the sensation before he's grabbed and roughly turned around on his back. For a moment he locks eyes with the man above him, and when he actually gets the chance to study them he feels even more unease. There's something wrong. Something missing.

But Luis leans down, and as his mouth's covered Leon's eyes flicker shut. He forgets all about his unease, forgets all about the small but incessant feeling of wrongness, and focuses entirely on reaching up and pulling the other man closer. His moans are immediately swallowed as he feels hands on his hips, and he doesn't need to think to spread his legs. A half-choked yell leaves his lips as he's breached again without any hesitation or care, and it's so good, he's crying again, trying to push down to meet the hard thrusts while still clinging to Luis with hands and lips.

Hunger ravages him, and he chases after the brilliant life so close, moves with his whole body while he kisses his partner with all the skills he was born with. His teeth draw blood after a too ferocious nip, but it only riles the other man up even more, and a muffled yell escapes him as Luis slams into him with pure mindless  _ need _ . His vision is dizzy, tears throwing a hazy blanket over everything he sees, yet he cannot make himself close his eyes. 

As his partner gets closer to coming, the brighter his life force becomes, and Leon can  _ taste _ it. He can already drink from it, small bits with every kiss, every thrust, but all it does is make him yearn for more, and he cries with frustration and pleasure and pain.

It's  _ so close. _

He doesn't care about his partner's need for air, not when they're so close, not when he's so hungry it's agony. His fingers end up in his partner's hair, digging into the dark locks so he can just  _ hold on _ , and when a harsh thrust makes him accidentally pull at his hair, that's it. It happens with a gasp and a jerk, and then Leon loses himself as the life force so, so very close  _ explodes _ .

He knows that he drinks. He knows that he comes as well, clenching tight around the cock still throbbing inside of him. He can feel the wetness painting his insides, making full-body shivers of satisfaction go through him. His partner is frozen above him.

He feeds, finally, mindlessly, until there's nothing left. His hunger, while not entirely dissipated, has retreated. Slowly his mind returns from the blinding pleasure only feeding brings.

"Hello, little one."

Leon blinks up at the woman smiling down at him. "What-"

She shushes him, gently petting his hair. It's soothing, and his eyes drift shut again. There's something soft beneath his head - her thigh, he realizes with a stab of dismay, and he remembers holding onto those thighs as he-

Her caressing continues without faltering, in an almost hypnotic manner, and his dismay eases as he finds himself relaxing again. He feels safe, somehow. Protected and cared for. It's not something he's used to, and he happily falls into the sensation.

"There you go. There's no need to be tense, nothing for you to worry about." Her thumb strokes his forehead, along his cheeks, and he feels warmth where she touched. "You did such a good job. But your hunger still remains, doesn't it? It's much quieter, but I can still sense it. We'll have to find another human for you soon."

"Who are you?" Leon mumbles, feeling himself slowly awaken again as alarm rises in his mind. "Are you- like me?"

The woman chuckles softly, playing with a lock of his hair. "Tell me, do you know what you are?"

Leon hesitates, but then forces himself to open his eyes. The woman smiles down at him, her eyes narrowed in mirth. "A succubus."

"Yes, that's correct. Now, am I like you? I'm not a succubus, but I am not far from it. If you've had someone who taught you the truth of what you are you should be able to guess what."

"I- I think I remember one of my parents. A long time ago, when I was a child. They told me about what I was and what changes would happen to my body when I entered puberty." Leon hesitates, avoiding looking at her. Her fingers still caress his hair. "You're… an incubus, right?"

"Such a clever boy you are. Yes, that's right. Now, will you tell me why you were hiding in this dirty place? Why you were starving yourself?"

Leon remembers. He remembers the brown-eyed man with the kind smile and gentle hands. He remembers losing control, remembers the coldness spreading beneath his hand.

"Shhh, it's okay. There, there, calm yourself." The woman bends over him, and when her soothing touches let him relax his body Leon realizes that he'd curled up. Soon even the scream in his throat eases, and he blinks away the tears as he falls back down into the caring touches and comforting voice. "You have done nothing wrong. It's in all our nature to eat, isn't it? You have to feed to survive, and there is nothing wrong with that. Whatever anyone might tell you, whatever idea you have in your head, there is nothing for you to be upset about or punish yourself for."

He wants to believe her. He wants so badly to be rid of the guilt that's haunting him, and the woman sounds so sure of herself, so certain of her words. So certain that he's done nothing wrong.

Leon turns his head - and feels the air get caught in his throat as he catches sight of Luis' body, lying still on the floor. Where the woman must have pushed him off of Leon after he'd finished feeding. After Leon killed him.

The woman hums and rubs his neck. "Are you feeling guilt for this? You shouldn't be. You were in desperate need to eat, and he was available. He was already in my control, and his fate was to be fed on either way. We survive because of such people like him."

Her hand moves to his cheek, and Leon feels strangely weightless, as though he's floating inside of his own body. The only thing that's true, the only tether he has, is the woman's hand.

"Look at him. Look at him and remember, and take this as your first lesson. They are humans, and we are not. Just like humans feed on all sorts of animals, we feed on them. Sometimes we will need to take more than they can handle giving - but there is no reason for us to feel bad about it. It is the way for us to survive, and we all do what we have to to survive."

Her words echo in his head, and he feels his heart grow heavier with the certainty she feeds him. He doesn't want to kill, but he doesn't want to die. He wants to live.

"Will you… teach me?"

The woman smiles. "What's your name?"

"Leon."

"I'm Ada. Now, let's get you up and out of here. You need new clothes, first of all, a shower, and a haircut. Then we have so much to do."

With a last look at Luis Leon determinedly locks away his guilt and hesitation, wraps himself in Ada's comforting assuredness, and takes her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk, wanna chat, wanna know wtf is up with me and my fics? Wanna ask for something specific? Feel free to PM me at tumblr or twitter. Same username as here~ (I'm also way better at answering there)


End file.
